


Falling For You

by KQQM



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fear kink?, Kissing, M/M, at the worst possible time to kiss someone, have some suspension of disblief, i'm gay and ready to project!, just want them to kiss and here we are, leo pov, parachute scene, short piece to break my writers block, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQQM/pseuds/KQQM
Summary: Leo cannot believe he trusted Vincent on this one. It was safest to land the plane and not jump out over a dense Mexican jungle. And now he's plummeting to the ground without a parachute.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I stopped halfway through the play through video to write this. I haven't played the game, I'm just here with dumb ideas. Enjoy!

_**How hard can it be, right?** _

Now he was plummeting from the sky after Vincent shoved him out of the plane. Leo flailed, trying to gain some traction against the wind whipping across his face. The adrenaline kicked in quick and he felt almost...at ease. Vincent had to be right behind him. He wouldn't have just let Leo fall to his death, not after they'd gotten this far. If it was possible, Leo would tilt his head to see behind him but the wind was blistering.

"I can do this. I'm okay. I'm okay."

Was he though? Leo was falling. The jungle was coming up too quick. He didn't want to die like this. Not like this. It was getting too close too quick.

"Vincent! Vincent!" It was coming up too fast. Shit. Shit. Shit. "When do I pull the cord?" Fuck could Vincent even hear him yelling over the wind?

"Fuck this," Leo pulled the cord anyway. There was no put and suddenly—

"Oh, shit! Vincent!" The parachute backpack detached from his torso and Leo was left free falling. Fear shot through his body and his heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of his chest. "I lost my parachute! Help!"

"Hang in there, Leo! I'm coming!"a He could hear the other man, he wasn't too far. Vincent had to know what he was doing. He would help him, he would save him. Certainly, right?

"Vincent! MOTHERFUCKER!" He shouldn't had let the older man talk him into this. He was going to die, and Vincent let it happen. He was going to haunt this piece of shit.

"I'm dying! Vinceeeeeeent! Help me!! Help me!! I'm gonna die!!"

"Leo! Grab onto me!" The man's voice was close to his right. Leo flailed out his limbs, trying to angle himself to grab onto Vincent. From behind Vincent scooped the younger man up. Leo kicked out trying to grab onto the other man. He ended up latching onto him, thank fucking Christ. His legs hooked around Vincent's waist and his arms around his neck.

For a moment, everything was calm. Leo buried his face in the older man’s neck and let out a soft sob. He squeezed his eyes shut and gulped in air like he had nearly drowned.

“I’ve got you Leo. I’ve got you. You’re going to be ok,” the pair jerked up as the parachute folded out and caught them.

“You bitch. I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Leo squeezed himself closer to the older man. Vincent laughed, a deep sound that resonated through Leo’s body. He shuddered, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

  
“We’re alive, you’re alright. Leo, you’re going to be alright. Leo, look at me,” the younger man wanted to protest. If he pulled his face away from Vincent’s shoulder he’d have to see the world falling around him. “Please Leo.”

The younger man took a deep breath and pulled away slightly. The older man had a cocky grin on his face that Leo wanted to punch right off.

“Motherfucker,” Leo whispered, losing himself in Vincent’s dark eyes. Had the older man always been that handsome? The wind had fussed his hair into a mess. Leo was certain he didn’t look any better. But seriously, had Vincent always been that fucking handsome? His face was so nice and his lips looked like they were made to be kissed.

“Leo?” Vincent quirked an eyebrow at Leo and the younger man started from his thoughts. What?

_Oh._

This was the best time to have a boner. Perfect, excellent, grand timing. Falling from the sky, hooked to the body of the friend he’d made, a piece of cloth the only thing keeping them from splatting into the ocean. This was all Vincent’s fault. Him and his nice face, stupid ideas, and wonderful laugh.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Leo?” The mirth in his voice made Leo blush even harder. How long had he been holding in these thoughts? All the time being so physically close to the other man and shaking off thoughts of how Vincent felt against him. And now, here Leo was clutched to the older man with an erection straining against his jeans.

What was he going to do? The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins at five hundred miles per hour. The only thing keeping him from falling was a very, _very_ attractive man with the only parachute. What could he say? ‘Sorry for popping a boner, it was just pretty hot for you to save me.’

Leo shook his head and looked back to Vincent. The older man didn’t look shaken by Leo in the slightest. There was a small grin on his face that crinkled his eyes in a _perfect_ way. This man had no right being this attractive while he was keeping Leo from plummeting onto the beach.

“You gunna be alright, kid? Need me to kiss it better?” A jolt went through Leo’s body and straight to his dick. The younger man swallowed nervously. What the hell? _What the hell?_

Before Leo could answer, Vincent’s lips were on his. Leo clung tighter to the older man and kissed back without hesitation. There should be more shock, more hesitation. Leo only found himself groaning into the kiss and rolling his hips against Vincent’s. The men are hundreds of feet in the air and Leo had never been more turned on in his life. 

 _This motherfucker_. Vincent pulled away and grinned. Leo felt dazed, his brain reeling from all that had happened in _under five minutes_.

Then, the older man pressed a kiss to Leo’s neck and Leo moaned loudly. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.” Those words felt like a prayer whispered into his neck. Leo locked his ankles together, pushing his hips hard against the other man.

“Vincent?” Leo didn’t know what he was even going to ask. His mind was empty except for the phantom feeling of Vincent’s lips against his.

“We’re going to land, hold tight for me,” Leo buried his face in Vincent’s neck and took a deep breath. There was a sudden stop and Leo felt himself falling backward. He let out a short scream as he hit the dirt. Vincent landed on top of him, managing to keep himself from completely squishing the younger man.

“See, we survived,” Vincent laughed, and anger flashed through Leo. Then the older man’s lips met his again and Leo melted. He wanted to kiss Vincent forever. Why hadn’t he taken the step earlier?

“You’re a jerk,” Leo’s jab was half-assed and they both knew it. Vincent moved and left kisses along Leo’s jaw. The younger man squirmed, wanting more. But his needs were denied as Vincent pushed up off the ground and stood over the younger man.

“You know. I’ve had a lot of people fall for me over the years, but I didn’t expect you to take it literally.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty sloppily put together so sorry for any errors.
> 
> Well, time to watch the end of the game. I hear the ending is delightful. :^)


End file.
